


You Shine

by beti2112



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Lesbian, Magic, Marks, Mates, Others - Freeform, Romance, Vampires, Wolves, choni, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beti2112/pseuds/beti2112
Summary: The world is almost ruled by wolves. Each pack with their alphas and all of them obeying to the king. Toni Topaz wants no mate and just wants to enjoy life, but the new girl has her heart between her fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so a little explanation. We have the wolves kingdom, vampires kingdom and magic kingdom. They all have mates, soulmates. Each country only has 5 packs, so they're very big and have a lot of people. Everyone of Riverdale is a wolf and all of them, kids and parents and grandparents don't look a day older than 20 years old. We have an alpha, the one that rules the pack. A beta that comes after the alpha. A delta or third in command, then the normal pack mates and then the omegas, that are the weakest. That's all, I think.

The day was rainy and cloudy. Something felt different and unusual. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran as far as her legs could take her. She didn't feel anything anymore. It was hard to breathe, to see, to feel. Her paws hurt and she felt like giving up, but she couldn't, she needed to prove to him she was good enough.  _Finally,_ she thought. She could see  _him._  He was there, waiting for her, that idiot smirk in his face, that irritated her more than anything. She always felt so  _weak_  close to him, even though she was the best warrior the pack had ever had in a really long time. Her mother was at his side, smiling proudly at her and clapping her hands, while her father looked at his wife with annoyance clear in his face. Her wolf was getting tired, but she kept pushing it. She was always like that, never gave up, never let anyone put her down. She was the alpha's daughter, the next heir. No one would be crazy to try and fight her. She was stronger than most males in the pack, she trained harder than most people did. Because she was a female, she needed to prove a point to everyone around her. That she was more than enough. She was considered a female, but she had a little, not so little, friend between her legs. Not most people were born with it, maybe if a female found a female as a mate, she'd grown a penis, but weren't usually born with it. Well, she was different,  _special_ as her mother told her.  

 And then she stopped, finding it hard to breathe, she turned around, looking back she saw. She was first, she  _won_. Her father had a small smile, which was something strange to her. She laid down and sighed. Her mother came running to her and pulled her wolf form into her arms, hugging her as tight as she could. Her mother was always like that, a sweet person. She was a beta's daughter and everyone were happy when they found out she and the alpha's son were mates,  _soulmates_ , meant to be together. The only person who didn't like it was her father that wasn't exactly into mates. But her mother never gave up and soon enough, they were married and waiting for their first and only child. Toni saw another wolf coming towards the final line, but it was too late, it was already her victory. He was an alpha and thought too much about himself or maybe too little about her and challenged her, in front of her own father and at their pack. She couldn't and wouldn't say no to it and took it like any alpha would. And yeah, she made her point and won.  _Suck it, loser_. That was all she thought, while smirking. She could feel most of the female of her pack, looking at her, even the mated ones. She couldn't help it. She was hot and her penis was longer than normal ones would be.  _Thanks moon goddess_. She got up and shifted back to her human form. She could feel hungry eyes looking at her penis and smirked at the girls, staring at it. Her father handed her clothes, with a small scoff and her mother hugged her again, with some tears in her eyes. "Mom, that's enough, isn't it?" She said, patting her mom's back, awkwardly. Her mom giggled and let her go. "I'm just proud of you, baby. You'll be such a good alpha one day. Don't you think, honey?" Her mother and her turned to her father, waiting for his answer. He wasn't the type of person that complimented people, besides her mother. He took a while, but finally nodded his head. Toni's smile was big, she felt proud of herself. Her father had never admitted to her, but he thought she'd be an amazing alpha, maybe even better than himself. His daughter could be a womanizer and a heartbreaker, but she was loyal and determinated and everything that took to be an alpha. 

* * *

 Toni waited patiently for her father at his, soon her, office. He had called her earlier and said it was an important meeting and her first task as next alpha. She was anxious, her father never let her do anything, at least not if he could do it, so this was important to her. She heard the door opening and turned around, seeing her parents getting in, looking like lovebirds, even after 20 years, they were still the in love mates they were sometime ago. Her father sat down while her mother was standing next to him. "We got an call from the king yesterday." Toni's eyes, slightly widened at  _his_ mention. Hiram Lodge, the king of the wolves. The first Lodge king, challenged all the other alphas, saying he heard the moon goddess talking to him, telling him he should be king. He beated every alpha and then that was it. All kings before him, had male heirs, but Hiram Lodge was different. He had a girl. Veronica Lodge, the princess. She was the strongest Lodge ever born, almost or more stronger than the first king. She could defeat anyone she wanted, even her own father that was the king. Her mother, the queen, Hermione Lodge and Hiram were never real mates, but they decided to act like one, but a few years ago the queen was found dead. The whole wolf kingdom griefed for their queen's death and howls of pain were heard from the whole world. "He called all alphas and their heirs to an meeting, wanting to discuss what is going to be done about the rogues problem." Toni nodded her head, her jaw sharpening. She hated rogues, they were bloody murderers and Toni's childhood friend was killled by one of them, right in front of her. She remembered not knowing what to do, she could only see blood and then hear her mother's screams for help while the rogue ran away. She remembered her mother shifting and running after the rogue, the pack warriors going after their luna, that came back with blood on her lips and a hurt expression on her face. Her mother, Stella Topaz, hated violence and after that day she promised herself she wouldn't kill again. Her father, Thomas Topaz, was looking at her and then continued. "I want you to represent us. I'll be there, but you'll speak for our pack. Do you think you can do that, child?" He asked her, looking right into her eyes. She felt nervous, her father was the  _only_ person that could do that. The only. She stopped to think by a moment, but her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Of course she can do that, Thomas. She is  _our_ daughter, I told you not to ask her that." Her mother told her dad, harshly. She snorted at the glare her mother was trying to give her father, but clearly failing. "God, woman, I remember. And I also thought you weren't going to interrupt me, Stella." Toni laughed and caught both of her parents attention causing her mother to giggle and her father to smile.

 She took a deep breath and made her decision. "Yes, dad, I believe I'm able to deal with that meeting and I'll be damned if I am anything, but perfect." She told him, sincerely. He nodded his head and told him she was excused. She got up, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and her father a goodbye and left. She needed to celebrate and also to cool off a bit. She was feeling a little tense and she knew just how she was going to change that. She walked aroung the pack house and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and eating it as fast as she could, but she needed the energy. Just as she was about to leave, she looked down and saw a toned pair of legs, walking towards her.  _Melody_ , that was the girl's name, maybe. She and the girl had already had sex, mutiples times. The girl was hot, but that was all. She probably wanted Toni for the look, the penis and because of her status. She thought the girl had a mate and she believed he was one of the pack warriors. "Hi, babe. I thought maybe we could celebrate your victory and I'll give you a prize tonight." Toni thought about it, she had some options. She could fuck the girl and then pass out in her bed. She could go out and fuck someone new. Or she could do both. She thought about it for a moment, but when she felt the girl's hand massaging her through her pants, she thought  _fuck it_ and grabbed the girl's waist and elead her down the hall and the rest of the night was history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale is a big town, thin about New York, it's almost that.

 Cheryl felt the sun shining through the window, hitting the side of her face. She tried to get up, but the chain on her neck stopped her.  _Mommy and daddy._ The thought gave her chills. She wasn't sure why she was there or how long, she could only focus on the pain she was feeling. She smelt blood and looked down, seeing her own blood on her fingers. She touched her lip, flinching from the pain. Her stomach grumbled, but she knew that it was better if she stopped thinking about it. She heard the door creaking and tried  to look back. "I am glad you are up, useless child. You need to come up and make the pack breakfast. Now!" She heard her mother, yelling at her. She went to the door, but was pulled back by the chain.  _God, that hurt._ She heard her mother scoffing and saying something that she wasn't able to hear. Her mother let her go and her hand went to her neck. It was sore and she was in pain, but she needed to go and make breakfast. Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. She used to be called beautiful with her red hair and intense brown eyes, her full lips and model body, but now? Her red hair was always in a messy bun and she hadn't washed since a long time. Her once intense and loving eyes were now blank and sad. Her lips were always hurt and bloody and her body was full of bruises. She was, once, the most wanted girl in the pack, now she was only the pack's slave. She was the alpha's daughter, but they hated her. Cheryl never knew love, besides her sweet brother, Jason. He loved her and protected her from everything, even their parents. But a year ago he was found dead in the woods. Cheryl remember not being able to speak for 5 months. And after her brother was gone, she had no one else. Her parents told ger she wasn't good enough to have a mate and she believed it. After all, who would want her? She was nothing, but a broke girl. 

 Cheryl opened the kitchen's door, she had washed her hands and brushed her teeth earlier.  _At least they still let me do that._ She thought. The kitchen was empty and full of plates in the sink. She sighed. She started cooking, made food for about 4000 people, maybe more. She lost count. A lot of pack mates were leaving due to this being a homophobic pack. If you have a mate of the same gender as yours, you needed to reject them or leave and many chose to leave. She finised making half of the food, the rest the omegas were going to make. She washed as most dishes she could and when her fingers started to hurt, she quit it. Cheryl was too tired, but she still had to clean half of the pack house before she left to class. When it was about 07 o'clock. Cheryl had cleaned as much as she could and decided she could leave and maybe clean more when she got home from school. She left the house, she thought about getting the bus, but end up walking. Cheryl always wanted a mate, someone that'd love her unconditionally, but it seemed so hard to happen. She was supposed to have met her mate a year ago, that was when she become of age. Cheryl always thought she liked girls, but she couldn't let that happen or her parents would hurt and hate her more. She wanted to be pure for her mate, to have her mate take her virginity, but it didn't happen. One day her parents brought a boy home and locked him and Cheryl together. He hurt her, physically and emotionally. She begged, screamed and cried, but it was useless he just kept going. He still came and abused her. Sometimes every month, sometimes it took a little longer and Cheryl was thankful for that. 

 She got in school, seeing the same faces from everyday. She could smell all the teen wolves from her pack and was grateful that she wasn't noticed by people. She was invisible most of the time, unless someone decided to pick on her or hurt her, then she became the centre of attetion. She was able to get to her first class in time and took her notebook, writing down everything the teacher was saying. School was over, quickly. She went to her locker, gathering everything inside of it and putting in her backpack. She decided to go back home walking, so she'd have some more minutes of peace. She put Jason's old headphone and pulled out from her bag his old, used phone and listened to the music Jason used to listen to. So many good memories from her lovely brother came into her mind and she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She got home and saw one of the old omegas trying to get her attention, she took her headphone off and asked a small yes, curious of why she wanted to talk to her. "Your father is waiting for you at his office, Miss Blossom." Cheryl nodded her head and thanked the omega. She quickly put the old phone and headphone into her bag, not wanting her parents to see she had it. She walked slowly to her father's office and heard him talking to someone, it sounded a male, but she wasn't sure. She knocked on the door and after hearing a come in, she opened it. The first thing she saw was a boy, about her age, maybe older, sitting on one of the chairs in front of her dad's table. They seemed to be having a deep conversation and Cheryl wasn't sure what she was doing there.

 "Cheryl, you may close the door and sit down. We need to talk." She nodded her head and did as she was told, hearing her father saying 'I told you so'. The boy was looking at her up and down. Sometimes he'd lick his lips and Cheryl started to realize what this was about. "Cheryl, this is Elio, he is a business man and your fiancé." Cheryl heard it, but didn't want to believe it. He wasn't a wolf, he wasn't an alpha, why would her father want her with him? She couldn't understand, but she wouldn't let it. She had a mate somewhere and Nick St. Clair had already taken too much from her. "No." She said, sounding brave when she was actually terrorized. Her father looked at her with hate and disgust and she almost flinched at the glare he was giving her. "I have a mate. I won't marry him. I won't marry anyone." Her father got up and closed his eyes, he looked too calm now. Way too calm and that was scaring Cheryl. "Elio, I apoligize for my  _daughter's_ behavior. She'll be behaved on our next meeting. Now, if you could excuse us." The boy, Elio, got up, nodding his head and left. She was distracted and that was when she felt her father's hand at her arm, his nails dugging into her pale skin. He started to drag her to hell, that was how she called the room where she  got beaten, locked, raped and anything her parents wanted to happen. He threw her inside and turned around. She thought he was leaving, but she celebrated too fast, soon his hand was on her cheek, once, twice, countless times. He threw her on the floor and punched, kicked. She wasn't being able to think. And opening her eyes, she was able to see her father's taking off his belt and that was when her mind shut down and she let her eyes close. Hoping they wouldn't open again.

* * *

 She couldn't move, not even if she tried to, but that wasn't the case. Her body hurt, it felt like it was on fire. Just breathing hurt and she was trying to keep the pain minimum. She heard her parents outside and the boy from the day before too. Cheryl knew it was all over, she'd betray her mate, she'd be forced to be with this, boy, man, she didn't know. The door opened, she tried looking, but her eyes weren't obeying. She was picked up, roughly and she was in someone's arms, she wasn't sure who's, but she didn't care at the point. She was put inside the trunk of a car and she felt a neddle being injected into her arm and soon, she felt nothing.

 She slowly opened her eyes, thanking that she could do it. She only saw white and she finally realized it was a hospital. She doesn't remember the last time she was in one. The door opened and a small, petite woman got in.  _She's probably a nurse or am I in heaven?_ Cheryl thought, now wondering if she wasn't dead. "Oh, Miss Blossom. How are you feeling?" The woman asked and Cheryl tried to speak, but her throat was hurting and she started to cough. The nurse realized it and ran outside, coming back with a cup of water in her hands. Cheryl gladly took it and drank it as much as she could. "Hum..thank you and I'm feeling okay." The nurse nodded her head and checked Cheryl's bandages. "If you feel pain, please press this button and I will come right away. Oh and my name is Olivia." Cheryl nodded, surprised someone actually cared about her. The nurse left the room, leaving Cheryl by herself. She wondered where she was or who brought her here. It probably weren't her parents. She tried to remember what happened after the beating her father gave her and remember Elio's face. So he took her here, but where was he? 

 She stayed alone there for a long time, she just looked at a blank space and tried to figure how she got in the place she is now. She thought about Jason and what he'd think, if he saw her now. The door, suddenly, opened and Elio got in, bringing something with him. "The nurse told me you woke up some hours ago. I wasn't sure if you'll like it, but I brought you food." He put the package besides her and she looked at it, her stomach growling. "You can eat it, it's okay." She nodded her head and took it, she opened it as fast as she could, seeing a hamburguer inside it. It smelled so good, she hand't eaten one for twelve years. She started to devour it, surprised to see he had brought her more than one. "So Cheryl, I'm Elio Grande, a business man. I work with my father, at the family company. Last month, your father called me and asked me to go there and offered your hand in marriage. I end up agreeing with him and you're my, about to be, wife. I will deal and pay for everythng you need and once, you're out of the hospital, I'll pay someone to buy you new clothes and make you more..presentable. If you do as I say, we won't have any problems. Now, if you disobey me, then you'll get in trouble. Do you understand it?" She nodded her head and gave the last bite to her third hamburguer. "Great, I need to go, but I will be back tomorrow. If you need anything from me, call the nurse and she'll give me a call. Okay?" She nodded her head, he didn't seem bad, but they were in a public place, maybe this was just an act. Curiosity got the best of her and she called for him, he turned aroung and nodded his head, saying she could go on. "Where are we?" She asked him. He took sometime to answer her and then finally answered. "We're in Riverdale, the town with Pep." Then he turned around and left her there, wondering a million of things, waiting for a billion answers she wouldn't get.


	3. Chapter 3

 Toni felt slightly nervous from being in the presence of the king. Hiram Lodge was very intimidating, he had to be, but it was clear that he enjoyed all the power he had. The princess, Veronica, wasn't very different, she knew she was feared, after ll, if she could beat the king, she could beat anyone she wanted. Toni started to look around and analize the other 4 alphas, from the USA, and their heirs. Besides her father, Thomas Topaz, and hers, we still had other powerful packs. 

 Hal Cooper was very more intimidating with his wife by his side, Toni thought, he seemed much more like a college guy than an alpha. Him and Hiram were very alike when it came to mates, they both rejected theis and married someone else. Hal Cooper was married to Alice Cooper, she used to be a great warrior until she was "forced" to marry the alpha's son because she got pregnant. They had two daughters, Polly and Betty Cooper. Polly was the oldest and supposed to be the next alpha, but, unlike Toni, she decided to let her mate be the alpha and she would be the luna. Betty was nice, Toni liked her, she was a warrior and seemed sweet, but she could kick your ass.

 Moving on, we had Marty Mantle, he was more of a business man than an alpha. His pack was powerful, like all the others, but he had other business around Riverdale to give the pack his full time attention. His son, Reggie Mantle, was a womanizer and Toni hated him in all ways she could, but that was a problem for another time. Then, we had Xander St. Clair, he was another business man and he was good friends with the king, which meant that he could break all laws and nothing would happen. Toni had heard what they did with their omegas and it disgusted her. Xander's son, Nick St. Clair, was no better, he wanted to be the next king and kept trying to have a relationship with the princess, but it was useless.

 Toni was surprised when she saw Clifford Blossom there, she knew his pack was losing people because of the homophobic ways the alpha had and she also knew that his heir, Jason Blossom, had been murdered. She was almost sure he had another kid, but since he was here alone, maybe she was wrong.

 They were all waiting for the king and princess, that were very much late by now. Just when Toni was about to get up and yell at someone, the big doors were opened and two people wearing majestic clothes and with two crowns full of diamonds, rubis, whatever you name it, got in. "Sorry for our time, we had a matter to fix." He sat down, after giving the alphas a small nod, the princess took her time saying hi and chatting with Betty and then, finally, going to her seat. Hiram started to tell us about the problems the rogues were causing, while the princess was more interessed in looking at each alpha. Everything was going fine, until the princess' eyes landed on Clifford Blossom, she looked worried and then angry and no one, but Toni, seemed to realize it. "What the hell did you do to her?" She screamed, sternly, making even the thoughest alpha flinch. The king stopped talking and all eyes were on her, waiting for the next move. Clifford wad quiet and he was looking even whiter than usual. "I am going to ask again. What. The. Did. You. Do. To. Her? Answer me!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table. Hiram got up, whispering something on the princess' ear and pulling her out of the room.

 Who was  _her_? Why was the princess so mad? Toni didn't know the answers, but maybe she could ask Veronica, they used to be good friends a long time ago, maybe she could get her answers. Hiram came back and cancelled the meeting, apoligizing for the princess' behavior. Thomas called Toni, so they could leave, but she asked him for some minutes. She left the room and started to look for Veronica. She found her in the middle of the hallway, looking worried and mad. "Veronica, can I ask you something?" The princess jumped, surprised by the sudden voice, but still nodded her head. "Who is she? The one you were asking Alpha Clifford about?" Veronica seemed shocked by the question, but decided there was no problem in answering. "Cheryl. Blossom. She is Clifford and Penelope's daughter, my best friend. She has gone missing and I believe he knows where she is." Toni nodded her head, so she was right, he did have another kid. "I'll ask my pack if anyone knows anything and if I found out, I'll tell you." Veronica nodded her head and excused herself, leaving a confused Toni behind.

* * *

 Toni was trying to forget about all that had happened, but the beer in her hand didn't seem to be helping, just like all the others 6 didn't. For the first time in her life, she was extremly bored about a girl throwing herself at her, so she quickly send her away. When everything couldn't seem worst, she smelt the most intoxicating scent she had ever smelled in her entire life and then she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  Cheryl was feeling extremly uncomfortable in Elio's house. She felt like she was being watched, even though, Elio was away for business. He wasn't as bad as she thought, but she hardly spent time with him, which she was glad for. He made her have a make over and she was very different from her before. She felt like her old self again. She could see her red hair more clearly and had a new haircut. Her eyes weren't so sad anymore aand she could see hope on them. She spent most of her time cleaning his house and watching TV, so she would be distracted. Elio didn't let her leave the house very often and when he did, she usually was with his bodyguard. She felt like she was in prison and had nowhere to run to. Her body was still hurting and her wolf wasn't helping her heal faster. 

  She was looking through the window of Elio's house and she imagined herself being there. On the big city, where she coud be free. The streets looked beautiful at night and she didn't remember seeing the sky so full of stars before. She could vision her life happier. She could see herself with a mate, being loved, protected, carrying puppies and having a family. But when those thoughts came, also came her parents' face, Nick's face. The words they used to tell her, how worthless they made her feel. She tried to shake those thougths out of her mind, when she heard a knock on her door. She cleaned her tears and mumbled a quiet 'come in'. Her door opened, revealing an old lady, who Cherly learned was named Chloe. "Miss Blossom, Mr. Grande just got home and asked for your presence at his office." Chloe told her, leaving at her desk a big white box. "Thank you, Chloe. I will be there in a second." The old lady nodded and quietly left Cheryl's room. She got up, washing her face, and went to Elio's office.

  "Get in, Cheryl." She heard and opened the door. Elio was a very elegant man. He dressed nicely, was respected and had manners. She didn't like him, but she also didn't dislike him. He seemed busy, writing something on his computer. "Have a sit, please." She did as told and they spent , at least, 5 minutes in silence, the only sound being Elio typing on his computer. "So Cheryl, I just got home after quite a good time and I'd really enjoy to spend some time with my fiancé." Cheryl could swear she'd never been as pale as she was now. By, 'spending some time together', she knew what he meant. "It's not what you are thinking, Cheryl, relax. I just want to take you to a friend's club, that's all. Some of my friends will be there and I'd like to introduce you to them, if that's okay with you." Elio said, he sounded so respectful and nice she felt like she could trust him. "Yes, Elio, that's okay with me." Cheryl said, even if she had the opportunity to say no, she still wouldn't. She felt like she was nothing more than a submissive girl that had no idea of what to do. "Great, I asked Chloe to give you a box, which must contain a new dress I bought you." Elio told her. She felt a little bit happy, she wasn't used to gifts. "Thank you, Elio. I'll go change."

  She never felt as beautiful as now. The dress Elio gave her was amazing, it was red and hugged all her curves. Her hair was held high on a ponytail and her makeup, made by Chloe, was simple yet beautiful. She felt amazing and worthy. Elio was dumbstruck by her, he hadn't realized just how beautiful she was until now. Cheryl couldn't contain her smile wiith his reaction. 'He thinks I'm beautiful' was what she thought. He took her by the hand and lead her to a fancy car. They made small talk through the way and then they were there. It was a very nice place. It had a lot of lights, it seemed new and modern and it had a giant line on the front. She started to get tired just from seeing the line, she was wearing really high heels and she knew her feet would hurt in the morning. But just as she was about to go to the line, Elio pulled her by the waist and took her to the front door. He said his name and the security guard smiled and opened the door for them. Cheryl was looking at him with curiosity on her eyes and he seemed to realize it. "I told you it was a friend's club, sweetheart." Cheryl only nodded and they got in, walking to the bar. Elio ordered them 2 drinks and she felt  something weird inside her. She smelled an amazing smell, it was like cherry and strawberries, her favourite fruits. She looked to her right and then to her left, where she was met by the reddest eyes she had ever seen. 


End file.
